Wild and Free
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: Ryan and Sharpay are ready to enjoy their summer when Fulton announces that they will be playing HOST to a new transfer student. Life is more than a little bit more complicated when Ryan finds himself developing feelings for this girl, and Sharpay just wants to get her out of the way!
1. Chapter 1

**Wild and Free**

 **Summary: Ryan and Sharpay are ready to enjoy their summer when Fulton announces that they will be playing** _ **HOST**_ **to a new transfer student. Life is more than a little bit more complicated when Ryan finds himself developing feelings for this girl, and Sharpay just wants to get her out of the way!**

 **Genre: Romance/School Life**

 **Movie: High School Musical**

 **Pairing: Kagome/Ryan**

 **Rated: ...M for Mature**

 **A/N: Takes place at the start of Second Movie!**

 **-x-x-x-**

"I really don't see why of all places, I had to move to Mexico."

" _New Mexico,"_

Kagome glared as the voice on the other end of the phone corrected her. While many may think she was talking to a close friend, or maybe even her mother or brother, no. She was having a conversation with her caretaker. "My bad, _New_ Mexico," she received looks from the people at the airport, most of them looked to be leaving, some had gotten off of her flight, but out of those people, only a few were Japanese like her, so she flipped her _language_ flip and started talking in Japanese. **"I just don't get why I couldn't stay in Japan..."**

" _Until you pass your High School education, you will stay there. Besides, you wanted to be away from my idiot brother, and he hates it down there."_

" **InuYasha hates it in New Mexico?"** She scoffed, **"can't imagine why. I've been here for thirty minutes and I'm already partial to buying a ticket back home myself."**

" _With what funds?"_

Kagome frowned, **"Point. But I am still lost as to why New Mexico. There is absolutely** _ **nothing**_ **here."** She glanced around both ways and sighed, **"Nothing,"**

" _I'm sure that you'll have fun, Kagome. I have a colleague down there in Albuquerque, you'll be staying with his two kids. If I recall, they are both your age."_

" **So...that means what to me? We can bond over the fact that I'm staying in their house and we all have birthdays in the same year?"**

" _This Sesshoumaru does not like that tone, Miko. It's not my fault that you have a no attendance accepted BOLO in every school in Japan."_

Kagome put her hand in her pocket and sighed, _'No...that's my fault, if I hadn't shattered the Jewel, I wouldn't have been running all across Edo Japan trying to find all the pieces and stop an evil half breed spider demon. I feel as if that should all be filed under Extra Credit. It's not like I was goofing off, I nearly died like fifteen times...more!'_ she shaking her head, she noted a man walking towards her, a sign in his hand as he motioned towards it. "Kagame Higurashi?" She laughed, "Sorry, wrong person."

" _Miko,"_

She rolled her eyes and flipped her phone shut, successfully hanging up on the man on the other end of the line. She stood up as the man looked curiously between the sign and her, "you spelt my name wrong...K-A-G-O-M-E...Kagome."

He blushed, "apologies young Miss, Mr. Evans sent your name via _text_ and I guess accidently spelt it wrong. Japanese names are known to be autocorrected."

She understood that well enough, "so, what's your name? Or, what should I call you?"

"Thomas Fulton, you can call me Thomas or Mr. Fulton, either is acceptable."

"Thomas is okay?" She took the handle of her bag and shouldered a large yellow backpack that looked as if it had been part of the Vietnam War.

"Yes ma'am, here...let me take your bags."

Kagome shook her head, "thanks, but I'm a big girl. I can carry my own things." She smiled at him and started to walk, waiting for him to catch up as he shook his shock off and led her to the car.

"This way," he ushered her towards a Lexus RX 2016, opening the hatchback, he helped her place her suitcase in the back but she refused to put her yellow backpack with her suitcase. He gave in and opened the back seat door, helping her in and watching as she put her bag on the ground by her feet.

"The ride will be a bit over an hour, my apologies, Miss."

"That's fine, thanks for picking me up." She sat down and watched the scenery fly by, taking in the trees that passed her and the surprisingly beautiful open land, the rocky ledges of a spiraling road, and she realized after an hour of watching houses pass her by, that she wasn't going to any of the Hotels or Houses Thomas had driven past. None of the neighborhoods, or any of the apartments, she was heading to what looked more like a resort. "Where are we going, Thomas?"

"Lava Springs, it's Summer Vacation for the Evan Siblings, and that means they're spending it at the Country Club."

Kagome nodded, _'...are they rich or something? I shouldn't ask that,'_ she watched the gates open and the car came to a stop next to a bright pink Mustang. Her eyes couldn't possibly get any larger, the license plate read _**FABULUS**_ and where the cars insignia would normally go, there was the Initials _**SE**_ and then another _**SE**_ was on the hood of the car. "...oh, wow...what drives that."

Thomas gave a breathy laugh, one that emitted no sense of humor whatsoever. "That would be Miss. Evans car,"

"Mrs. Evans the _mom_ or Miss. Evans the _daughter_?"

"The daughter,"

"Is she blonde too? This looks like a toy car from a Barbie Dream House."

"Yes, actually...she is Blonde...oh, and there she is. Try and get along, Miss. Kagome."

Nodding, she opened the door and climbed out before Thomas could get the door for her. The blonde walked straight past her and up to Thomas, who was trying to get himself together.

"Where were you Fulton, I called the resort trying to get ahold of you, and you were off premises? Why?!"

"I apologize, Miss. Evans. Mr. Evans..." he gave an incline of his head to someone even Kagome hadn't noticed yet. He was leaning against a red rock formation in front of the building. "I had other business to attend to."

"What's more important than being _here_!?"

Kagome cleared her throat, "he was picking me up."

"Oh...!" Sharpay smiled, giving a little laugh she walked over to Kagome, "I asked what was more _important_...not what was his _excuse_. Fulton!"

"Miss. Evans, I advise you think carefully to how you treat the Young Miss, your father gave me _strict_ instructions that she's treated like a _Queen_. I do hope you get my point... _Princess_."

"Fulton, are you telling me that your priorities are to this...this..."

Kagome smiled, "I accept 'girl, woman, female, and young lady' but I'm partial to my name too, which, in case you were wondering, is Kagome."

"...aah!" The blonde girl stormed off, _**"Ryan!"**_

Kagome looked back to the brother, who was smiling at her before he walked off after his sister who had yelled out his name. "...Ryan and...?"

"Sharpay Evans...the Evan siblings." He sighed, "I will no doubt hear about this later."

"Wasn't it her father who told you to pick me up?"

"Oh, that matters little, the Evan's are a particular breed of humans who believe that I can literally be in ten places at once while standing on my head still serving them tea."

"Can you?" she laughed.

A smile forming on his lips at the girl beside him, "if I have to."

 **-x-x-x-**

 **Me: Here is chapter one, hope you all enjoy, let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wild and Free**

 **Summary: Ryan and Sharpay are ready to enjoy their summer when Fulton announces that they will be playing** _ **HOST**_ **to a new transfer student. Life is more than a little bit more complicated when Ryan finds himself developing feelings for this girl, and Sharpay just wants to get her out of the way!**

 **Genre: Romance/School Life**

 **Movie: High School Musical**

 **Pairing: Kagome/Ryan**

 **Rated: ...M for Mature**

 **A/N: Takes place at the start of Second Movie!**

 **-x-x-x-**

"I'm fine, really, thank you but-" Kagome waved her hands as she gave up talking to one of the maids in her room. Standing, she left and chose instead to explore the Lave Springs country club. Being told by Fulton earlier that day that she had access to everything, fully paid for by Mr. Evans, she figured she might as well take full advantage of the offer. And of course, how best to explore, than to grab her sneakers, her yellow backpack, a snack and to head off into the nearest cave or forest, possibly even scale a mountain?

"Oh, and where am I going to find a forest or mountain to scale..." Kagome laughed as she shouldered her backpack. Rounding a corner only to run smack dab into someone else. "Gomen!" She bowed, apologizing in Japanese without even thinking about her location or the fact that the guy in front of her had no earthly idea _what_ she had just said. Until she straightened up and saw _Ryan_ staring at her blankly, completely baffled by what she had just done.

"What did you say?" He asked.

She frowned, before realizing that she had apologized in her native language, "I said Sorry,"

"And then you bowed to me, careful you don't do that to Sharpay, her ego may expand more what it already has."

Kagome smiled, shaking her head as she walked past him. She was going to just keep on towards wherever, but Ryan was following her. "Was there something you needed?" She stopped walking and turned to face him.

"Not really, it's just..." he smiled, "I heard you say something about a mountain or forest..."

"You know of one?"

"..." he held his arm out to her and smiled, "let me escort you, I'll give you the _grand tour_."

She wasn't sure why she had given into the adorable smile, or the polite charm, but she placed her hand on his bicep and let him guide her down the hall and out of the inn that they were staying in over summer break. Taking her to a nearby golf cart, they stopped when a high pitched voice called out his name. "Your sister seems very..." Kagome stopped, not wanting to insult his sister, since Ryan was going out of his way to show her around.

"Rude? Needy? Loud?" Ryan listed a few words that came to mind.

"Controlling..."

"And much more," he watched his sister storm up to them, her eyes narrowed on the girl by his side, but she shook her head and her hair splayed out in her irritation. "Sharpay, you seem mad."

"Oh, I'm not mad...I'm furious!" She stepped up to Kagome, "I did pay my mother a visit, Daddy sadly will not be available until a bit later, but hear me well _new girl_...I don't like you, and if I don't like you, that pretty much means your whole school life will _suck_! I promise you that much."

Kagome frowned, "I didn't ask for you to like me, nor do I care if you do or don't. Sadly for you, I don't validate my existence on whether or not somebody likes me. Really, you should find another way to let off your aggression, try Archery, or Meditation, I find both work well for me...maybe even a little sword play?" Kagome bluffed the last part, she knew only the basics with a sword, and wasn't up for any swordfights, now or ever.

Sharpay thankfully couldn't tell, and stomped off in her fury. _"First Gabriella, and the rest of the wildcats, now some Asian transfer!"_

Kagome tilted her head a bit, glancing over to Ryan who had his eyes closed. _'He looks as if he's meditating himself. Ah...'_ Kagome laughed, "that explains how you deal with her on a day to day basis. Breathing exercises."

He opened his eyes and smiled, "well, yelling at her certainly won't make matters better, or easier to deal with for that matter." He led her to the passenger side of the Golf Cart. "Shall we?" He asked.

She sat down and wondered out loud, hopeful for an answer, "so where exactly _are_ we going?"

A smile was the only answer he gave as he started up the Golf Cart and started off in an unknown direction, and according to the Lava Springs map she'd snagged in the lobby, down an unmarked trail.

 **-x-x-x-**

Sharpay was nearly growling when she made it to the spa room where she was going to receive a facial and massage. She couldn't figure out why her brother was bothering with the new girl, or why her mother had told her to leave her be, or why her father had brought her to the Inn in the first place. Hell, her whole day was already ruined by the time she left the pool. She had calmed herself down after a few shared words with Ryan, who told her to not think about _Kagome_ , the Asian _Queen_ as Fulton had said she was to be treated like.

It took her a good ten minutes to calm down. Then she changed and left to the pool with her brother and of course her girlfriends. She was enjoying the poolside when she saw Troy walk in with his team following behind him, not even caring that the guys had been hired too! It was when she saw Gabriella, his perfect little girlfriend. Then, as if to top her embarrassment, she fell into the pool only to be _saved_ by said girlfriend. Ryan told her to go cool off, or was it _dry_ off?

Whatever he had said, she chose instead to drag him to Fulton, who told her that he'd talked about it with their parents, then dragged him to their mother, demanded answers, and then left him to do Yoga with their loving mother.

" _Today sucks..."_ she muttered, sitting in her room drying her hair. "Ryan's off with _her majesty_ , Troy's out with Miss. Brains _and_ Beauty, like you need _both_?" She sneered as she caught sight of her nails, "oh great...my polish chipped..."

 **-x-x-x-**

 **Me: Here is chapter two of Wild and Free! Tell me what you guys think! Also, I have a HSM fic with Ryan and Gabriella as a pairing, if you guys are interested, please read it and tell me what you think, nyan!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wild and Free**

 **Summary: Ryan and Sharpay are ready to enjoy their summer when Fulton announces that they will be playing** _ **HOST**_ **to a new transfer student. Life is more than a little bit more complicated when Ryan finds himself developing feelings for this girl, and Sharpay just wants to get her out of the way!**

 **Genre: Romance/School Life**

 **Movie: High School Musical**

 **Pairing: Kagome/Ryan**

 **Rated: ...M for Mature**

 **A/N: Takes place at the start of Second Movie!**

 **-x-x-x-**

Kagome could vaguely make out their destination, at a good four hundred feet away. She knew where he was taking her now, and she was excited to say the least. "Oh wow! So glad I wore sneakers! Are there any wild animals or anything?" She looked over the red rock canyon and the trees below as they came to a stop at the ledge of the canyon.

"Yes, but you aren't really going down there, are you? I brought you over here thinking that you honestly just wanted to look."

Kagome gave him a look of pure confusion before smiling with an afterthought. _'I used to be just as scared,'_ she laughed a little at that thought. "Then, how about today we just walk around, I can't bear the thought of _forcing_ you into anything _too_ strenuous," Kagome laughed as she hopped out of the Golf Cart, leaving the map and her bag in the back of the golf cart before walking off alongside the canyon. Ryan was quick to follow after her, only taking the keys with him as he did.

"Today?" He asked, catching up to her even stride. "So I can take you for another tour then?"

"If you are up to it after today, then I'd happily go on another tour. I'm quite fond of the outdoors."

"The outdoors, or just Mountains, Cave's and Canyons?"

A smile flittered across her lips and she broke into a big grin, "I like the outdoors, but I do enjoy rock-climbing, and exploring...it wears me out well enough, but I used to do it a lot back in Japan..."

"Oh? What part of Japan?"

"..." Kagome glanced at Ryan from the corner of her eyes and frowned, "Edo Kyoto,"

"Is that like...East Kyoto?"

"No, more like _old_ Kyoto."

Ryan nodded, "I see, I mean, I don't really, but if you miss it, then I'll be happy to join you on these adventures. Not like I have anything to do here...unless you count Yoga, and massages, and seaweed masks, golf, oh...getting ready for the talent show..."

"Nothing to do, huh?"

"That's not even mentioning all of my Sisters ever growing list of commands."

Shaking her head, Kagome turned towards the canyon where a large lip was stationed just below them, overlooking the canyon's bottom. She carefully descended onto the lip and walked out a bit before sitting down. She heard the scratch of tennis shoes on the rocks as Ryan hesitantly joined her. "You don't seem to enjoy answering to her,"

"I don't, not really."

"Then why do it?"

"...why not?" He sighed, "If it keeps the peace in the house...I tell myself that. It's easier to agree and go along with her schemes. If I don't, then she's a nightmare. Besides, she's my sister, and while I don't agree with everything she does, I love her, and I'll help her in any way that I can."

' _I guess Sharpay is a more extreme version of Inuyasha. Disagree with them, argue with them, and they cause you nothing but grief...and in some cases, heartache.'_

 **-x-x-x-**

Ryan was surprised by how long the two of them had stayed out talking, not even realizing the time or how much of it had passed. "We should head back, the sun is setting, and climbing back up will be dangerous it gets too dark."

"Mmm," Kagome stood and stretched, "I guess that's true...can you get back up on your own?" Kagome asked curiously.

Ryan glanced up and then to Kagome, "I think so," he laughed, "I can't say I've ever been rock-climbing before."

"First time for everything," she smiled, quickly making her way up the cliff's side and pulling herself up over the lip, "just be careful, one foot at a time."

Ryan nodded, then carefully began his own trek back up the cliff. Which, thankfully, wasn't as far up as it could have been. Taking only four foot placements to reach the lip, he hauled himself over and then dusted off his pants and shirt. "Remind me, if I go on another adventure, not to wear white pants or a white shirt."

"..." Kagome smiled as they began walking back to the golf cart. "Hey Ryan?"

"Yeah?"

"Next time, don't wear white pants or a white shirt." She laughed when he nudged her playfully in the arm. "Kidding, kidding."

"Oh, since you're here, I was wondering if you had some kind of special talent. I mentioned it earlier, but Lava Springs Resort has a Talent Show every summer, and I thought you might be interested in entering, trying out."

"That sounds fun, but I'm not an actor Ryan. I'm really quite boring when it gets down to the little details." She paused and sighed, _'the little details being that I can't_ _ **really**_ _tell them what I did in the past that made my life so exciting in the first place. Without that...I really am pretty basic...what can I do now, besides Archery. I can heal...but not in public...I'll be experimented on if someone caught me glowing. I can fight...but that's not something you showcase in a teens talent show.'_ Kagome watched a hand pass in front of her eyes and turned her attention back to Ryan who was watching her curiously. "Sorry...I got lost in thought, did you say something?"

"I said that I'd like to hear about the little details. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but I'm interested in learning more about you."

"...I wouldn't mind getting to know you better either, but I'd like to keep those _little_ details to myself...for just a while longer, if possible."

Nodding, he walked with Kagome to the cart, "that's fine...do you have any plans for tomorrow yet?"

"I don't...not yet anyways."

"Well, it's not the most exciting sport, but my sister and I are going to play golf with my father tomorrow. Would you like to come along?"

"Sure, I was actually interested in meeting Mr. Evans, since he's a friend of my caregiver, I've been wondering who this man is that Sesshou has trusted me with so completely."

"Sesshou, that's his name? Sounds like..." Ryan stopped talking quickly at Kagome's mischievous smile and curiously raised brow.

"Sounds like what? You can finish, I have no problem with it."

"...sorry, I was going to say it sounds like...something I'd name a cat...or dog."

Laughing lightheartedly, Kagome managed to take the nerves away from Ryan as they climbed back into the cart. "His name is Sesshoumaru, which doesn't sound any less puppyish, but he's an extremely important man in Japan."

"I've never heard of him, sorry."

"No, you probably haven't. If you have heard of him, it would be by his sir name. Taisho..."

Ryan turned his eyes to Kagome, "that name...that name I know. Mr. Taisho is the CEO of four mega Fashion industries."

Kagome smiled, "...yeah, and is also the owner of two car industries and the largest museum in Japan. He owns the biggest mansion in Japan, a palace that was around in the Edo Period of Japan, and after a war broke out, it was reconstructed and manicured for him."

Shaking his head, Ryan laughed, "...Sharpay is going to have a field day when she finds out just who you are."

"Oh please, I'm no one. He's my brother through adoption...but I'm not really related to him. He's just very protective of me."

"That's still a big thing. You really are a Queen in comparison to Sharpay. This is good though, she needs someone to knock her down ten or fifteen pegs. You might be just what she needs. Anyways, golf...tomorrow, I'll meet you in the front at eleven, we tee at noon." He pulled to a stop in front of the Lava Springs Resort and parked carefully at the entrance. Climbing out and grabbing Kagome's bag and map for her as she climbed out of the cart.

"I look forward to it, although, I've never personally played golf before, It'll be fun to learn." She took her bag thankfully from Ryan and turned to leave, pausing only for a minute, she turned back and smiled, "thanks again for taking me around to the Canyon, it was really beautiful."

Ryan raised a hand, waving her off as he flushed a bit at her genuine kindness, "don't mention it, I had fun." He watched her until she was out of his sight before leaning against the golf cart and letting out a breath of air he'd been holding. _"...Sharpay is going to kill me..."_

 **-x-x-x-**

 **Me: Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, let me know what you think about it!**


End file.
